The invention relates to a refrigerator counter, in particular for fresh goods such as meat, including a goods receiving chamber for the goods to be kept cool and a counter bed, wherein following cooling by means of a cooling source and following moistening by means of hot steam of an air moistening system, a circulating air current is conveyed through the goods receiving chamber and from it at least in part back to the cooling source and to a steam feed point.
Such refrigerator counters are known, for example from DE-OS 27 25 472, DE-OS 32 30 792, DE-OS 36 05 967 and DE-OS 40 01 491, and are used for sales purposes in stores, large markets and similar sales locations. They serve to store and display food, in particular unpacked food such as meat, sausages, cheese and delicacies. Apart from being cooled, the goods are prevented from drying out due to the controlled moistening of the circulating air current. Thereby, the freshness and appearance of the goods can be guaranteed for a prolonged period of time. An internal steam generator produces hot steam by heating water above a requisite sterilization temperature, for example above 100.degree. C., so that the hot steam can arrive sterilized into the cold circulating air stream owing to intrinsic pressure. In so doing, under specific conditions the distribution of the hot steam by means of individual distributor pipes and in the goods receiving chamber itself presents some difficulties. In addition, undesired fog and condensation can form in the counter and thus also on the goods. Furthermore, under some conditions an undesired high proportion of hot steam flows up out of the goods receiving chamber and is thus lost.